Battle Of The Bands
by PartyLikeRockstars
Summary: When BTR is forced to compete in the most fierce battle of the bands in the whole state of California, all hell breaks loose. Even worse; one of them has fallen for their rival band's leader.
1. The Profiles

HELLOO PEOPLEEE! Here I shall present the characters for moi story!

And first I want to thank Big time LOKI'D, kelvinng90, Hobgobling73 and EmilieHenderson99 for their help. You guys rock!

So here are the characters:

**BAND 1:**

**BLEACH**

_LAURA ROGERS_

Name: Laura Jean Rogers

Gender: Female

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 23

Hometown: San Diego, California

Birthday: September 19th 1990

Appearance: Mid-length curly brown hair, tanned skin, pink and touchable-irresistible lips, dark chocolate brown eyes. Roundy face with dimples, defined and thick (well, not so much) eyebrows, curvy body. Standing at a 5'8 height. Very sexy.

Personality: Laura is mostly known to have a very chill attitude, but yet that doesn't stop her from being quite feisty. Likes to hang out with boys most of the time, because girls practically make her bored. Yet, she likes to hang out with her band mates, which slowly gained a space in her heart. She dies for video games, one of the main reasons she has more guy friends, and, in case you didn't notice, is a tomboy with all her pride. She likes to joke and prank everyone and enjoys any kind of party. Any kind.

Family: Christopher Rogers (47-father); Sarah Rogers (45-mother) and Mason Rogers (24-older brother)

Style: Since she's a tomboy, she likes to wear comfy clothes, like jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, button downs, leather jackets, combat boots, cargo shorts and pants, beanies and fedoras, tank tops. When she's writing she usually puts her hair into a messy bun, if not, then loose.

Likes: Parties, music, fireworks, bowling, surfing, pranking, videogames, food, the internet, TV.

Dislikes: Justin Bieber, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Favorite Music Genre: Rock and Pop

Voice Type: Contralto.

Instruments He/She Plays: Guitar (acoustic and electric), piano, bass and drums.

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): Main.

What does he/she dance? Mainly, hip-hop, R&B and pop.

BTR boy (For main characters): James!

Tattoos and/or piercings: A treble clef tattoo on her left wrist and a small star tattoo on her left shoulder.

Car (if he/she has one): A black Hummer H3 she bought in 2010.

Pet: A pomsky named Channel

Other: She has VERY short patience.

_TABBY SINCLAIR_

Name: Tabitha Joy Sinclair

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): soon to turn 23

Hometown: San Diego, California (I thought it'd be nice if Tabby and Laura lived near each other since they were kids, hence why they became really good friends in spite of their vastly different personalities and social circles)

Birthday: November 30th 1990

Appearance: She's small and petite, standing at 5'4 and is very much towards the slender side having a build similar to most rhythmic gymnasts. She has straight sandy blonde hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders and is layered. She also keeps bangs. She has bright blue eyes, fair skin and roundish face with a small mouth and a button nose.

Personality: She's very rational, dealing with matters logically and meticulously (however, her pragmatism can be a bit much such that she even uses logical reasoning when it comes to matters of the heart.). She is loyal to her causes and beliefs, and will never do something that violates her moral code, and is a firm believer that people should be treated with equity and fairness. She's introverted and likes spending time on her own when she needs to sort out her thoughts. She's very reserved and controlled, such that she has trouble expressing her emotions and frequently restrains herself. She's highly intelligent and thinks quickly on her feet and has an excellent sense of expediency and grasp of details which enables her to make quick, effective decisions. And while she is strong willed, she can be very stubborn. She avoids making judgments based on personal values and attachments - she feels that judgments and decisions should be made impartially, based on the fact, and is frequently the mediator of disputes. She loves her family dearly and due to her traditional upbringing, she is extremely loyal to her friends, and obedient and respectful to her elders/leader. She can be quite uptight however, and her siblings and friends sometimes find her overly logical and rule abiding nature a wet blanket, though she means well. She can be too much of a perfectionist, and is very h ard on herself, and hence is frequently stressed. She has a tendency to keep her emotions and problems bottled up, as she feels she will burden others with them. She also doesn't know quite how to express them and is a little awkward when she tries.

Family:

Mother – Beth Sinclair, 55, Nuclear Physicist, Though she's really strict and fierce, she cares a lot for her children, and will do anything for them. And even though she punishes them severely when they do something wrong, she also forgives them very easily. She was the most against Tabby's decision to go to a performing arts school but eventually relented.

Father – Brian Sinclair, 55, Astrophysicist, He can be somewhat "bipolar", one moment he's extremely strict and fierce then he's cheerful and funny the next. He's a hard worker and man of few words, but he does care for his family a lot.

Elder Sister – Rose Sinclair, 27, working on a PHD in mathematics in Harvard, part time high school teacher, Much like Tabby, she's very meticulous and down to earth, and is extremely trustworthy.

Elder Brother – Arthur Sinclair, 25, law graduate from Yale, He's confident and outspoken, and is a natural leader. He's clear about what he wants and will stand up for what he believes in, and Tabby looks up to him greatly.

Younger Brother – Dominic Sinclair 19, Chemistry student at MIT, He's quick witted and an incurable prankster. Being the youngest everyone is especially protective of him, much to his annoyance.

Style: Her style is very artsy and bohemian. She likes experimenting with different textures and colours and sometimes sews little designs on her clothing (sequins, buttons, stitches, etc). She likes wearing jeans, and she usually buys her tops from those small boutiques, or vintage shops. She also accessorising with vests, berets, ties, scarves, etc.

Likes: music and musical theory, dancing, maths, history, physics, etc (she's quite the nerd, and her parents had set her on an Ivy League preparation routine since she was in diapers… but then she went to a performing arts school instead…), music, beaches, swimming, walks,

Dislikes: her personal space being invaded, being accused of something she didn't do, people with no respect at all for the elderly, rudeness, unequal/preferential treatment of others or herself, revealing clothing

Favorite Music Genre: She likes all music (from rock to country, hip hop to classical), and has no particular favourite

Voice Type: mainly soprano and descant, though she can reach some low notes

Instruments He/She Plays: Mainly the piano (she'd been learning it since she was 6, and now has gotten her FRSM) hence she's usually on the keyboards in the band, she can also play the guitar well

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): Main

What does he/she dance? hip-hop, R&B and pop as well

BTR boy (For main characters): Logan or Kendall

Tattoos and/or piercings: she has her ears pierced

Car (if he/she has one): none :(

Pet: a grey Tabby cat that had been a stray called Darwin

Other: She grew up in a conservative family of academics. Her entire life had practically been planned for her – keep get straight As starting from preschool, excel in co-curricular activities (starting from preschool as well) to enhance portfolio, get into Harvard or MIT or Yale or some other prestigious college, get a well respected, well paying job. However, her real passion had always been in performing. After much encouragement from Laura and her siblings, she finally broached the subject with her parents. While they were hesitant at first, they eventually allowed her to enroll in a performing arts school.

_MATTY REAGAN_

Name: Matthew 'Matty' Reagan

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Hometown: Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

Birthday: July 5

Appearance: Appears tall and strong at 6'3", lean yet muscular (imagine James), ruffled dirty blond hair, thin eyebrows, in short the all-American boy-next-door kinda guy

Personality: Matty grew up in the small town of Broken Arrow in Oklahoma, pretty much shaping his personality today. He is somewhat of a slacker, always appeared chilled and relax and at times aloof but he has a lot of passion for music. Despite his sometimes cold behavior, he actually jokes around a lot when he's chilling with his band members.

Family: Benedict (father), Kristin (mother), Abigail (sister - deceased at age 9)

Style: Mostly baggy clothes that are sometimes too big for his body, ironically

Likes: Beers, pizza, jamming with his band, Alessandra Ambrosio (he's gonna marry her once they make it big time!)

Dislikes: Waking up early, dancing (he feels awkward when he dance)

Favorite music genre: Heavy metal

Voice type: Baritone

Instrument: Drums, percussion, a little bit of guitar

Tattoos/ piercings: He got his right n*** pierced as a dare challenge from his friends in LA, a tattoo of an angel on his right arm to remind him of his little sister Abigail, Rock n Roll is not dead on his left forearm, tribal designs on the upper back

Car: A pickup truck previously owned by his dad

Pet: An iguana he got from the wilds named Jar Jar Binks

Other: He has been living in LA since his first Marilyn Manson concert when he was 18. He did not look back since then.

_GABE LIN_

Name: Gabriel Lin

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 23

Hometown: NYC

Birthday: August 10th 1990

Appearance: He's of Asian descent. He has a head of thick raven hair, fringe that almost covers his left eye. He has dark brown. While he is fairly handsome, he's a little towards the scrawny side, and isn't very tall, and looks rather lanky.

Personality: He's easygoing and laidback, with a "live and let live" approach to life. Although quiet and somewhat shy in social situations, he is pleasant, considerate, caring, and devoted to the people in his live. His light hearted nature makes everyone comfortable and at ease around his and he can cheer anyone up. However, because of his laid back disposition, he has little to no concern for the future, and with the exception of music, doesn't take much seriously. Similarly others don't really take him seriously. He's very detail oriented and meticulous and has extremely well-developed senses, and aesthetic appreciation for beauty and an eye (well, ear more of) for refinements. He's very original and creative, with a gift for compositions and is pretty much a prodigy when it comes to playing the guitar (you can search for Sungha Jung on youtube if you want an idea of his playing style). He has this odd tendency to sometimes daze off, listening to his surroundings and come up with a musical piece.

Family: mum – Sarah Lin (50), dad – Vincent Lin (54), elder brother – Trevor Lin (25)

Style: a little towards the preppy and nerdy side, he wears vests, button ups, jeans, rimless glasses, etc

Likes: composing, playing musical instruments, singing, music, history, reading, Shakespeare, poetry, literature, symphonies, orchestras, theatre, watching movies

Dislikes: bad singing, anything out of tune (he can be rather nitpicky in this sense), overly abrasive people, pressure, stress, competing

Favorite Music Genre: no particular preference, he likes all forms of music

Voice Type: he'd be a tenor though while he's a pretty decent singer, it's not really his thing. He's mainly the band's guitarist.

Instruments He/She Plays: the guitar (electric, acoustic, any really, though he's gotten his FRSM for the acoustic guitar), base, ukulele, and the harp and a bit of the piano

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): secondary

What does he/she dance?: not much of a dancer (not that he's bad or anything, but it's not really his thing), but he'll do whatever's needed

BTR boy (For main characters): n/a

Tattoos and/or piercings: none

Car (if he/she has one): a ford mustang

Pet: -

Other: He's Tabby's friend.

_KELVIN WU_

Name: Kelvin Wu

Gender: Male

Age: 21+

Hometown: The Bronx, New York

Birthday: December 1, 1991

Appearance: Short, spiky black hair, pale skin, light brown eyes. Diamond/oval shaped face with a sharp chin, normal eyebrow, high nose bridge. Appears to be small and thin, standing at 5'6.5"

Personality: Kelvin comes from a Chinese family residing in New York and thus he has a rather complex personality influenced by his Asian heritage and culture and his American upbringing. On the one hand, he is shy and quiet but on the other hand, he was brought up with the New Yorker attitude and he never give up once he is determined to do something. Although he is usually a homey kinda guy, he occasionally hangs out with his friends whenever he feels like it. Having an Asian background also meant that he was exposed to a lot of traditional Asian values, which confuses him and led him to question his own sexuality. But music has always been his best friend since he was a young child and he moved to California to study music once he's old enough to enter college.

Family: Jeffrey Wu (55 - father), Catherine Wu (50 - mother), Kenneth Wu (29 - brother)

Style: Casual, smart casual

Likes: Reading, writing, playing with cats, listening to music, watching thought provoking movies

Dislikes: Liars, procrastinators

Favorite music genre: Alternative rock, electronica

Voice type: Tenor

Instrument: Keyboard

Roles you're applying: Main

What does he dance: (Actually I'm not quite sure what does this mean but I'm giving it a shot anyway! :D) Pop, jazz

BTR boy: Logan

Tattoos/ piercings: None

Car: A second hand 2009 Chevrolet Aveo purchased while studying in California

Pet: A spotted Savannah cat simply named Spots

Other: He has an IQ score of 121

**BAND 2**

**PRISM**

_CHARLIE RUDDUCK_

name: Charlie Rudduck

gender: female

age: 21

hometown: Abbingdon Virginia (but moved there at the age of 15 from England so still has a bit of a british accent)

birthday: 25th march

Appearance: she's about 5"7 ish, curvy, long wavy chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes and has an oval shaped face, pale skin often said to be pretty

personality: kind, caring, very down to earth and understanding generous but can get annoyed when people b*** about her, sweet, comforting, happy but self concuss she is always friendly also when upset doesn't really like to show it

family: Tom rudduck (brother 16y) Mark rudduck (father 49) Linda rudduck (mother 44)

style: this mainly depends on what mood she is in, but she loves black skinny jeans, converse, tank tops, vests, t-shirts, superhero and geeky tops and jewellery (doctor who, supernatural, merlin, Sherlock etc) denim shorts, skater style dresses, plaid shirts, leather jackets. she doesn't wear a lot of make up she keeps it as natural as possible with a light foundation and some black eyeliner and mascara, mainly has hair in a messy bun, ponytail, plait, fishtail plait or curly and down

likes: horse riding, singing, playing the piano, comics (mainly marvel), supernatural, merlin, sherlock, doctor who, star wars, star trek and more stuff like that, acting, laptop, phone, Mcfly, the beach and snow

dislikes: b*** people, Justin bieber (wants to kill), rain (at times) snakes, sharks, spiders, liars, cheaters, guys that try to take advantage of women

fav music genre: she really likes pop and rock

voice type: has a soft kinda sweet sounding voice can hit a couple of high notes but not that many

instrument: piano and acoustic guitar

role: main

dance: mainly hip hop and pop

BTR boy: Kendall

tattoos and piercings: she has to two ear piercings in her lobes on both sides, has a couple of small stars on her left wrist and on her lower back there is a small pair of black angel wings

car: black 1967 chevy impala

pet: a chocolate brown jack Russell terrier cross choc lab called scrappy

other: extremely geeky

_SCAR JOHNSTONE_

name: Scarlett johnstone

gender: female

age: 23

hometown: Memphis, TN

birthday:30th November

appearance: she has shoulder length straight blonde hair with lilac and light blue dip dye, stands at around 5"9 in height, slim but not really skinny, she has a circular face and has ivory skin, her eyes are her most prominent feature as they a quite big and are a piercing blue colour.

personality: she really doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her, can often comes across as rude and arrogant to start with but once she gets to know a person she really loosens up and is kind, protective, sweet but still really bad a**.

family: Emma johnstone (mum 46) her dad died in an accident and she is an only child

style: mostly ripped jeans and denim shorts, tank tops, vests, hoodies, vans, converse and thick black eyeliner with her hair down most of the time

likes: playing video games, listening to her fav bands, playing her electric guitar

dislikes: Justin bieber, stuck up people, b*** people, cheaters

fav music genre: punk rock and classic rock

voice type: has a very strong and powerful voice

instrument: electric guitar, base and drums

role: secondary

dance: dosent really dance

tattoos and piercings: she has a black rose on her neck, and a complete sleeve on her right arm, she has several piercings one on the side of her nose three in both of her ears, her left eyebrow and her lip

car: has an black pick up truck that she has pimped

pet: non cus her mum is allergic

_ISA REID_

Name: Isabella Ann 'Isa' Reid

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 24

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Birthday: May 22nd 1989

Appearance: Straight jet-black long hair, pale skin and extremely dark brown eyes that fade to black. She is short, being 5'4. She has freckles. She is fit.

Personality: Isa is considered very shy, but when she's on stage, she's an animal. Music has been her pasion in many ways, since her mother died from cancer music was the only thing that helped her. She, though, is very sensible even though she's not showing it. She tends to bottle up her emotions and does not like to open up. She likes to help people.

Family: Patricia Reid (mom-deceased when she was 9); Adam Reid (dad-52) and Diego Reid (brother- 20)

Style: Isa loves anything vintage or hipster-like. Button downs, oxford shoes, fedoras and beanies, nerdy glasses, skirts, shorts, tight pants, t-shirts, dresses, blouses, flip-flops, vintage tees, scarves, flowery clothes, boots, high-waisted jeans and shorts, lots of accsesories.

Likes: Music, books, coffee, people who understand her.

Dislikes: Bitches, period.

Favorite Music Genre: Indie, hard rock.

Voice Type: Her voice is soft and lingering, falling into a mezzo-soprano phase.

Instruments He/She Plays: Base and drums.

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): secondary

What does he/she dance?: She is very clumsy, so, no-no.

BTR boy (For main characters): no

Tattoos and/or piercings: The word 'stronger' on her left forearm.

Car (if he/she has one): A Volvo 240.

Pet: A pincher named Molly and a cat named Batman.

Other: She is considered weird, but she likes it, because let's face it, we love being weird.

_THOMAS SANTIAGO_

Name: Thomas Santiago

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Hometown: Caguas, Puerto Rico (relocated to Tampa, Florida)

Birthday: September 23

Appearance: Standing at 5'8", dark brown eyes, somewhere in the middle in terms of body shape and size, black hair and very kissable lips

Personality: Thomas is an only child who grew up listening to good old boy bands like The Beatles and Motown, jazzy singers like Billie Holiday and Nat King Cole. One can easily mistake his quality as a quiet mouse but he is actually very chatty, hyperactive and he likes to do totally random things. His personality either irks you or draws you to him.

Family: Marvin (father), Sylvia (mother)

Style: Street style

Likes: Talking, doing random stuff

Dislikes: Books

Favorite music genre: Old school pop, jazz, R&B

Voice type: Tenor but can hit alto as well

Instrument: Drums, piano

Tattoos/ piercings: Tribal design on lower back, his horoscope sign on the right side of his chest

Car: None

Pet: A terrier named Blackie

Other: He rather carpools than drive his own car to save money and the environment, explaining why he doesn't own his own car.

_EMILIE NOVELLI_

Name: Emilie Novelli

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 22

Hometown: Dunedin, New Zealand

Birthday: November 14

Appearance: short, average body, medium length brunette hair, brown eyes, dimples

Personality: artsy, quirky, creative, kind-hearted, somewhat quiet, soft-spoken

Family: two dads and a younger brother

Style: lots of bohemian dresses, oversized sweaters, leggings, boots

Likes: crocheting, reading/writing, animals, fashion, painting, rainy days,

Dislikes: rude people, sports,

Favorite Music Genre: Beachy-R&B stuff

Voice Type: Soprano

Instruments He/She Plays: Ukulele

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): Main

What does he/she dance? Ballet

BTR boy (For main characters): Logan

Tattoos and/or piercings: a tattoo that reads "Take Control" on her wrist in cursive writing

Car (if he/she has one): Blue Convertible

Pet: Fox :) yes...I know people with pet foxes :P

Other: She knows sign language

**BAND 3:**

**THE KRYSTALS**

_KIM ROSE_

name: Kimberly "Kim" Rose

gender: female

age: 22

hometown: LA

birthday: January 11th

appearance: Vicky has a very petite figure, she is really slim (model like),about 5"8 in height, has very full red lips and cheeks, a heart shaped face shape with a fairly tanned skin tone, her eyes are a deep green colour, Vicky is the typical bleach blonde LA girl her hair goes down to her shoulder blades and has a wave in it. often described as hot and sexy

personality: she is very picky about how she is seen with, vicky stuck up, snobby, b*** and acts like she is some kind of princess. Vicky is very persistent if she wants something she will not stop at anything until she gets it, she is famous for using people to get what she wants or who she wants.

family: Sam rose ( father 50, he is a millionaire) Anne rose (mother 44)

style: Vicky likes to look as girly as possible that is why she wears mostly dresses and heels but at times she wears shorts and a fashionable crop top, she wears her hair either down or in a side plait and puts on eye shadow (wears it in the smoky eyes look) along with black eyeliner and mascara

likes: taking other peoples BF, getting everything she wants, making people do what she says, bullying people who aren't as pretty, but most importantly loves herself

dislikes: people who stand up to her, people that don't do as she says, girls who are prettier than her

fav music genre: pop

voice type: pop style singing voice and can hit all the high notes

instrument: doesn't play an instrument she just sings

Role: antagonist (steals james)

dance: pop

tattoos and piercings: she has a belly button pierced and standard ear piercings one in each ear lobe

car: she has a convertible sports car

pets: she has a white Chihuahua called princess

_ALI _

Name: Alison 'Ali' St. Germain

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 22

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Birthday: February 14, 1991

Appearance: Ali is naturally a brunette, but decided to dye her hair platinum blode. She has fair white skin and deep grey eyes with pink plushy lips. She is 5'5 and very fit. Another beach blonde...

Personality: Ali is a total air-head and is often fitting in the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. She comes from a rich family, being spoiled and mean like Kim, who is her best friend. She despises anyone who wil stand up to her and Kim.

Family: George St. Germain (father-56), Lisa St. Germain (stepmom-43).

Style: She likes to wear booty shorts, leggings, cropped tees, tank tops, shorts, mini skirts, dresses and blouses, heels and sandals.

Likes: Parties, money, color pink and pretty muc anything Kim likes.

Dislikes: Anything that Kim hates and bugs.

Favorite Music Genre: Pop

Voice Type: Soprano

Instruments He/She Plays: none

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): secondary

What does he/she dance?: Pop and R&B

BTR boy (For main characters): Antagonist

Tattoos and/or piercings: Her belly button pierced.

Car (if he/she has one): A black Mercedes Benz

Pet: A pomeranian named Mimi

Other: She's an airhead.

_DANI LUCAS_

Name: Dani Lucas

Age (21- 26) (For main characters is up to 23): 20

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Birthday: December 30, 1992

Appearance: Long straight auburn hair and dark puppy brown eyes. She stands at a 5'6 height. She is very fit. Has pale skin.

Personality: She is a very funny person, wanting to stay outside and enjoy nature. Dani is very sweet and is the friend everyone could ask for and is also good at making friends. She is hyperactive and also very innocent. When she meets someone she's not shy, in fact she is very sociable. She rather makes a problem stop than start one.

Family: Rodrick Lucas (46 – father), Amy Lucas (41 – mother), Sophie Lucas (11 – younger sister).

Style: She likes wearing shorts, blouses, tank-tops, cropped shirts, vests, boots, sweaters, sandals, flip flops, leggings, assorted color pants and anything animal print and neon.

Likes: Watching TV, sports, her laptop, reading, music, amusement parks, Disneyland, BTR, Justin Bieber and 1D.

Dislikes: Rock or any type of hard music.

Favorite Music Genre: Pop, electro, house.

Voice Type: Soprano

Instruments He/She Plays: Piano, violin and guitar.

Role You're Applying (Main or Secondary): Main

What does he/she dance? Pop and R&B.

BTR boy (For main characters): Carlos

Tattoos and/or piercings: None, she hates that stuff.

Car (if he/she has one): A white Logan 2012

Pet: A pug named Fred

Other: Her favorite song is Gangnam Style

_SKIPPY ROGERS_

Name: Timothy 'MC Skippy' Rogers

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Birthday: January 30

Appearance: Little to almost no hair on his head, really attractive hazel eyes, bushy eyebrows, 6'2" tall, body is of normal shape and size

Personality/Backstory: Skippy comes from a troubled family back in Louisiana. He grew up with his grandmother and has only seen his parents a few times. He used to be self-destructive, engaging in every sort of dangerous activities possible but began to change when he realized that how he hurt his grandmother when he hurt himself. His talent in rapping and DJ-ing were discovered by a talent scout from LA and the rest, like they say, is history. He now lives in LA with his beloved grandmother. Skippy is filial, outgoing and always there for his friends but he can also be stubborn, insensitive and overly defensive at times. However, his intentions are not harmful and he only wants the best for himself and the people he cares about.

Family: Kiara (grandmother)

Style: Usually baggy, hip hop inspired clothes when he's out doing nothing, but formal, professional wear when performing

Likes: His grandma, food, rapping, Tyra Banks (he met her once in a dance party where he DJ-ed)

Dislikes: People talking bad about his grandma, rude people, people with no self respect

Favorite music genre: R&B, rap, funk rock in the veins of Prince

Voice type: Baritone

Instrument: Drums, percussion

Tattoos/ piercings: Lower lip pierced, spiderweb tattoo on left arm extending to part of his back and collarbone, the word Champion on his abdomen,

Car: A black convertible

Pet: None

Other: He got his stage name from the skip beats he created in his remixes


	2. Learning Who Is Who

**Okay, so here it is! BOTB's first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall, mostly known as Big Time Rush, were standing right in front of the Hard Rock Hotel entrance. Place that would host the annual Californian Battle Of The Bands, or CBOTB for short. James dropped his duffel bag on the ground while Logan groaned.

"I don't wanna be here!" Carlos grunted. Kendall shot a glare of boredom at his friends, as if saying 'me too'. But also quoted Gustavo's words from yesterday.

_"It's Griffin's decision, not mine!"_

Ahh, what an argument did the boys had with Gustavo yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

_"DOGS! Pack your stuff! We're heading to San Diego!" Gustavo yelled out of the nowhere as he exited his office with Kelly stroling beside him. Kendall's eyebrows perked up as he stood up from the couch._

_"Do we have another concert?" He asked._

_"Uh, no. Actually you are participating in CBOTB." Now it was James' turn to get up._

_"What the heck is that?!" He yelled. Kelly rolled her eyes and explained._

_"CBOTB stands for Californian Battle of the Bands. Griffin came to Gustavo's office and told us that you have to take part in the contest or otherwise you are doomed." Logan and Carlos stood up, eyes widened._

_"BUT WHY?!" They yelled at him._

_"Because Griffin wants more audience AND more money!" He growled._

_"WE DON'T WANT TO GO!" Carlos pouted._

_"IT'S GRIFFIN'S DESICION, NOT MINE! NOW PACK YOUR STUFF." He ordered, then turned around, headed to his office and slammed the door shut. Kelly looked at her phone, then at the young adults._

_"We're leaving in six hours." She left._

_**Present Day.**_

The boys strolled down the lobby, which was very nice in fact. Logan was sent in name of the guys to talk to the clerk, which in this case wasn't so nice after all. In fact, she was creepy. But that's another story. As soon as Logan got rid of the creepy clerk, he went to were the guys were.

"Okay, so, here are the keys. We have to share the bedrooms. There's only two." He showed the keys.

"Umm, I think I'll go with Logan. Let's leave the pig and the neat freak solve their problems." James grinned while Carlos nudged him in the ribs.

"Not so nice!" Kendall whined.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we're supposed to meet Kelly and Gustavo in our floor. That's what Kelly told me." Logan motioned the guys to follow him, taking their bags, and going up the elevator. Up to floor 15.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they were met by Kelly and Gustavo, who guided them to them to their rooms. They left their bags on top of their beds and immediately got out of the rooms.

"Where now?" James whined, wanting to sleep as much as he could. Gustavo exhaled, he was also exhausted and he needed rest.

"You have to go to the main hall. That's where the other competitors are," Gustavo yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. And you should meet the other contestants. Competition's tough." He added, leaving.

"Good luck guys."

* * *

The boys rapidly entered the hall, which was pretty big by the way. There were lots of people, workers setting the stage and the benches, and the most prominent,_ the contestants. _Logan stared in awe, while James was busy checking out a couple of dancing girls, Carlos was scanning the place for someone who wasn't tattooed and Kendall took a deep breath. A bald boy, tall but very attractive, saw the confused band and left his spot to talk to them.

"Hey, you lost or something?" He asked Kendall.

"Um, no, we're contestants. Big Time Rush." He said in a mocking tone. He just laughed.

"Oh, right. You were missing." He said. Carlos turned around to face the taller man.

"What do you mean by 'missing'?" He marked quotes in the air.

"You guys were the last ones to come here." Carlos motioned for James and Logan to gather near the taller guy. James saw the he indeed was as tall as he was, he smiled.

"I'm James. These ones are Kendall, Carlos and Logan." He pointed at each one and shook hand with him.

"I'm Skippy, the competition's DJ." Skippy introduced himself.

"Cool name. How long have you been in the competition?" Logan asked, joining the conversation.

"Long enough to know these bands." He replied.

"So do you know them? Like, for real?" Carlos questioned the taller boy.

"Yeah, I'm friends with almost everyone." He confessed.

"Can you tell us about the bands?" James begged, to which he nodded.

"Ok, see these girls dancing?" He pointed to three girls in sporty clothes dancing to a Nicki Minaj song; they nodded. "Those are the Krystals. Practically the sexiest out of the competition and they sing really well. However their downfall is that they only sing pop music and only one plays instruments, plus they're not very creative when it comes to songwriting." He added.

"But, tell us more about them! Like who's the hot blondie that's staring at me." He winked at the girl and she giggled. Skippy rolled his eyes.

"The girl you just saw is Kim Rose. The leader of the Krystals. She's a major witch. But she's pretty sexy, so… Yeah. But also, she can reach very high notes, which in this case is great. Oh and remember, she is used to get what she wants and is mean at all times; don't get her mad. The other blonde is Ali St. Germain, Kim's best friend. She's just like her, with the exception that she's just plain stupid and more of a whore than Kim is. And then there's Dani," He pointed at the tall, slim girl with auburn hair. "She's actually the sweet one. Her voice tone is a bit lower than the other girls. Although she sings like Beyonce. And she can play the guitar." The guys nodded in agreement. Then he pointed to another group, this one was bigger than the first.

"The hipster girl over there is Isa Reid, she's very cold, but a good friend, she plays the bass and doesn't sing that much. The guy hanging with them is their drummer, Thomas Santiago, he's from Puerto Rico. Do you see that pale brunette?" He pointed. "She's Charlie Rudduck, she's british and she plays the keyboard and occasional guitar. The hot blonde with tattoos is Scarlett Johnstone, but call her Scar 'cause she doesn't like her name. She is the main guitarist, and let me tell you, she's pretty bad ass!"

"And who's the hippie?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, that's Emilie Novelli, she's from New Zealand and she's the vocalist; even though they all sing. Em plays the ukulele. But that's not required much, so she just sings." Skippy shrugged. Logan looked at Skippy skeptically.

"What are they called?" He muttered in an obvious tone.

"Oh right! I forgot! They are called Prism, they are mainly the indie type." He replied. Carlos scanned the room for more bands and found a group of three young males and two girls, this called his attention and he patted Skippy's shoulder taking his attention.

"Who are they?" He pointed to the group. Skippy smiled.

"The band's name is Bleach."

"Like the anime series?" Kendall frowned and he nodded.

"Kelvin Wu and Gabe Lin watch lots of it." He replied. The four boys turned to face Skippy.

"Those two Asians over there. Gabe's the one with the emo hair. He's the lead guitarist, the best out of all the competition if I say so. But he doesn't sing that much. And Kelvin is the one with spiky hair. He usually plays the keyboard, but Laura thought him to play the bass, so he's the bassist. Oh and another thing, Kelvin is gay. But it doesn't look like it. Just pretend you don't know about it." He warned, and then pointed to the taller blonde. "That guy is Matty Reagan, the drummer and the oldest of the competition. His better at playing metal though. He has a very deep voice also." Kendall looked at the blonde girl sitting right next to Matty.

"Who's her?" He pointed.

"That's Tabby Sinclair, one of the guitarists. She also play the piano and has a very high-pitched voice. She's very nerdy though, sometimes she gets picked on by Kim. She has a high IQ, like Kelvin." He said. Then he pointed (once more) to brunette wearing a leather jacket and laughing along with Matty. Then she punched him playfully on his shoulder.

"That one is Laura Rogers. The band's leader. She has the lowest voice in the competition and also is the one that plays the most instruments."

"Which ones?" Logan asked.

"Guitar, bass, piano and drums. She can perfectly cover anyone in the band. She has done that many times. Her voice is also powerful, like Adele's! She's good at harmonies, also. And she's Tabby's best friend. And let me tell you something, she's very feisty." He finished.

"And hot." James added. Skippy smirked.

"Dude, you haven't seen her in a bikini. She has the most amazing boobs!" He cried out. Laura, who was close to them, could hear how they were talking about her, so she decided to step in.

"Who has the most amazing boobs?" She spoke in her usual silky low voice; folding her arms over her chest. The five men faced her. James cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry if we offended you. I'm James by the way." He took her hand and kissed it. She wiped her hand in her jeans and the others laughed.

"Yeah I know who you are," She rolled her eyes. "Big Time Rush right?" They nodded. "Tabby and Kel can't stop talkin' 'bout you. I also heard a bit of your music last night, and I'm impressed." She smiled. She leaned closer to Skippy.

"So, what were you saying about my breasts, Timothy?" She asked, using his name. He groaned.

"Don't call me like that!" He whined.

"Then don't talk about my breasts!" She slapped the back of his head and left, but then stopped dead on her tracks when Carlos called out to her.

"Can we go with you?" He asked politely and innocently. Laura smiled and motioned them to come with her.

"I like were this is going." Kendall said while the other ones nodded.


	3. Red Carpet and Dinner

**(Hobgoblin73: Nahh don't worry, I did got it :P Yeah FIRST CHAPPIE WOOP WOOP. And Skippy sure is great, I mean who doesn't love him? :D**

**Guest: I am really glad that ya likedt it! Thanks!**

**kelvinng90: Thanks dude! Here it is!)**

* * *

"How are you still in college?" Laura asked Tabby. Currently they were in their shared room. It was 7:15 and they were getting ready for the formal dinner the night before the first concert. Tabby turned around to face her friend.

"I haven't been expelled of college. And I still want to learn thank you very much." She replied. Laura rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"But I don't understand how are you still not fed up?" She exclaimed while Tabby sat up and opened up her suitcase. She sighed.

"Well, I don't know. But we gotta dress up for dinner."

"Can't I just go like this?" Laura whined, while Tabby looked at her up and down. She was wearing a red leather jacket, worn out jeans, a black t-shirt and combat boots.

"No. You look like a mess!" She replied.

"A hot mess!" Laura declared. Tabby sighed again and took out of Laura's suitcase a pair of heeled black booties and showed them to her.

"I like those." She widened her eyes at the next thing Tabby took out of her own suitcase.

"Oh, no. You are a crazy little bitch obsessed in making me feminine; so no. No in a fucking million years." She looked at the one-sleeved black dress lying on top of her bed. Tabby grinned.

"I saw James looking at you. I am just being a good friend and I'm trying to help you." She said.

"Where has the rational mad-scientist gone?" Laura grabbed Tabby's head and spoke through her ears, "Is it still there?" She asked. She let Tabby out of her strong grasp.

"I'm being serious. I think he likes you." She said innocently. Laura looked at her with a very confused expression before softening he gaze and dropping herself on her bed.

"Do you think that's true?" She looked at her and tabby nodded. "Do you like him?" She asked.

"Well, I just met him, but yeah. I think I like him; he just looks to arrogant."

"You'll put him in the right way." She smiled. There was a knock on the door and Tabby got up. When she opened the door, she noticed Kelvin still in his normal clothes.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Tabby asked her band mate.

"Just came to check if you're ready. Apparently you're not. There's a red carpet you know?" Kelvin laughed as Tabby pushed him playfully.

"You're not dressed up yet, idiot." She closed the door and heard from the back as Kelvin yelled "be ready!" Tabby looked at Laura who took her dress and locked herself in the bathroom. Tabby sighed and looked for something to wear tonight.

* * *

"This shit stops mid-thigh!" Laura whined as they all strode down the hall. Gabe sighed and complained.

"Yes it stops mid-thigh, okay?! Please stop whining, you look like Kim now." Gabe rolled his eyes. Laura stopped dead on her tracks and turned around, embarrassed.

"Sorry, is just that I'm not used to dress up like this. Tabby forced me to." She apologized. Gabe nodded and they kept walking towards the elevator.

"So, about the red carpet thing…" Matty started. "I need someone to go with me." He said looking at Tabby (who decided to wear a one-sleeve red dress to match with Laura) and Laura. They both looked at each other and then looked him and laughed, Gabe and Kelvin started to laugh too while the elevator stopped in the 15th floor. Suddenly the doors opened and the four boys of Big Time Rush step in.

"Matt, I think we should go together. Just because." Kelvin agreed and the band nodded. Tabby leaned in to whisper in Laura's ear.

"I think Logan's staring at me. And James is staring at you too." She smiled and made eye contact with the taller boy, he smirked and she smiled. The elevator doors opened and the nine people were greeted with lots of camera flashes. They could barely see the path of the red carpet. They posed for a few minutes and then made their way to the restaurant were the dinner was taking place. There was a table for each band. Prism and the Krystals were already there. Skippy was in the Prism's table, since he didn't want to be alone, and Big Time Rush had already taken their table and the remaining band was about to sit down when a voice called.

"Hey Rogers! If you're gonna dress up elegant make sure you do it well. You look disgusting." Kim called out; taking the attention of the people present. Laura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Kim stood up from her table to reveal her dress, she was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with hot pink pumps. Her dress had a very notorious cleavage, which made her look slutty.

"Wow, slutty much?" Laura replied, earning an 'ooohh' from the people present. Her hight matched Laura's even with heels they had the same height, but even though, Laura had a much more rude attitude towards people, especially Kim. She rolled her eyes at the insult.

"Me slutty? You look like a transsexual trying to dress like a woman should." Laura laughed at the comment.

"At least I don't have a cleavage for the whole wide world to see, I don't spend every night of the competition sleeping with your competitors. Much less expose my boobs in front of everyone." Everyone echoed an 'ooohhh' again. "Who's the slut now?" She said and walked away back to her table.

"Such a nice way to start the evening." Kelvin said, sipping a bit of the previously served champagne. The rest of the band laughed at Kelvin's comment.

* * *

"Did you saw that almost cat fight?" Thomas asked enthusiastic. Charlie choked on her water, and Isa widened her eyes, Emilie just stared at him while Scar and Skippy ended up laughing really hard.

"Which cat fight?" Emilie asked curiously.

"Kim and Laura arguing." Skippy responded. Emilie mouthing a soft 'oh'. Scar took her champagne and chugged it down.

"I'm bored." She said. Charlie took this chance to speak.

"Hey you know that guy Kendall? From the table across us?" They nodded and Charlie blushed. "I he's been looking at me. I think he likes me…" She whispered. Charlie looked at Kendall who smiled and mouthed a 'hello'. She blushed.

"He did it again!" She said excitedly.

* * *

"I can't stand that bitch!" Kim said sitting down.

"Neither do I. Do you see how fat she is?" Ali asked in annoyance.

"She is so fat an elephant could compete with her. Besides, she wouldn't bother to compete with me. And who is she to call me a slut?" Kim whined.

"Well, I don't think Laura is that bad, I mean. She's really nice." Dani intervened.

"Name someone who is not in her band that likes her." Ali spat.

"Me. Prism. Big Time Rush. I saw James drooling all over her this afternoon." She spat back at them.

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled grabbing the attention of the others.

**Review tiiiiiiiiimmmee!**


	4. Breakfast Goes Berserk

**Author's note: **

**Hello lovelies! I just want to thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

"What is wrong with this chicks?" Logan muttered to his friends as the two girls arguing finally stopped. He saw Kendall smiling to Charlie on the other table and grinned.

"Hey Kendall, you like Charlie right?" Kendall blushed.

"What? Pft, no! She's just nice..." Kendall stammered. Carlos spoke then.

"Well, I saw you checking her out today..." They laughed.

"Not funny guys!" Kendall grinned after getting an idea.

"So, James. I saw you today. And you got the hots for Kim. Right?" James smiled at his friend.

"Well, yeah. Kim is so hot! Did you saw her dancing today?" He asked enthuciastically. They nodded.

"But, I also noticed that... You were practically glued to Laura." James blushed deeply at Kendall's comment. Logan smiled in concern and asked, "James, do you like her?"

He whispered softly, "Yes."

"WHAT?!" They heard Kim yell from the background and turned to her.

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

We got up early the next day, today we were going to practice a couple of songs and dance routines because tonight would be the grand opening. First we were headed to the restaurant, were we would eat breakfast and lunch for the next two months. Dinner was in the classy restaurant, which actually didn't bother me, because a classy restaurant is _always_ good.

We headed towards our table, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that the table was set for ten people. _Ten people._ _Who the fuck we were going to eat with?!_

My questions were solved when five more people sat down with their plates ready to eat delicious breakfast. I turned around to see that _Prism _and _The Krystals_ were also sharing a table, but the guys of Prism weren't so pleased with having The Krystals in company. In fact, they looked pissed.

I saw that Logan and Carlos had already sat down and Logan was talking with Tabby and Kelvin about science, while Matty was teaching Carlos how to spin the drumsticks; Gabe just ate his food pleasantly.

But my attention was captured by Kendall who yanked me towards the breakfast buffet. Oh god, there is so much to choose! I grabbed a plate and settled for scrambled eggs, bacon, a blueberry muffin (one of my favorites), a bagel with strawberry marmalade, and a banana and apple juice. I took my tray of food and took off to my table. I watched as Kendall filled the spot besides Gabe and started chatting with the guitarist.

I saw an empty seat besides Laura and was captivated one more time by her. I indeed liked her a lot, that's why I blushed so much yesterday every time she looked at me. It sounds cheesy and stuff, but it's true at least. But when the guys asked me about Kim, well, it was a _whole_ different story. Kim is simply beautiful, she has a great body and stuff, but I just see her that way. It's like she would be the first girl I would choose for a booty call. And after the events of last night, my opinion on her was getting worse. But, maybe it was just a thing she has with Laura, maybe she is not _that bad_, but like they say, don't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey." I spoke softly to Laura. She looked at me surprisingly and swallowed her food.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So, I never got a chance to _actually_ speak to you, instead I acted like a total dick and kissed your hand. I'm James." I smiled and raised my hand. She looked at me and shook it, giggling.

"About that, you did act like a dick yesterday. But you just made me laugh today, so, we're good. I'm Laura." She smiled again.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"We came here last year and ended in third place. We want that contract and we won't give up soon. And I think Skippy told you that I'm very feisty." I nodded, but confusion went through my head.

"Contract?" Was my question.

"The winners get a contract with Columbia Records in LA. We want that record deal so much. It's… A dream we share." Her eyes light up.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

I never knew I could handle this much intelligence. Kelvin has an IQ score of 121.

ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE PEOPLE. THAT'S MORE THAN MINE.

"Logan? You seem pale." Kelvin said.

"Well… You have a higher IQ than me. That actually surprised me." Tabby giggled while she took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed later.

"I also have a high IQ. If I remember well, last time I checked I was at 120. What's yours Logan?" My face went pale.

"It was… Umm.. 118." I chuckled. Kelvin eyed me for a second before eating a bit of his cereal.

"So, what are you guys planning to do today?" I asked after two minutes of silence.

"Practice." Tabby replied with her mouth full. I glanced at her while she wasn't looking and then concentrated on my pancakes. I felt something hit my head and lifted my hand to search for whatever had fallen in my hair. I finally found the thing and noticed it was a piece of napkin. I looked around and saw that James and Laura were laughing their asses off. James pointed at Tabby and mouthed the words 'she likes you'. Laura winked at me and nodded; as if saying 'it's true'. I turned around and saw Tabby blushing heavily. I felt a tap o my shoulder and Kelvin muttered.

"She thinks you're cute. That's what she said last night." I smirked.

* * *

**CARLOS' POV**

"So tell me Matt, who are the hottest chicks in the competition?" I asked the older guy. I took a bite from my corndog (which I was happy that it was in the buffet) and stared at him as he thought.

"Well, I would say that Kim is but, Dani and Ali is also a bomb. If you are looking for someone playful _and_ hot, I recommend you Dani." He pointed the girl with the auburn hair with his fork, and then finished with the rest of his waffles.

"She looks beautiful." I said.

"She's one of the nicest girls around here. And is very energetic. I saw her yesterday looking at you. She's also close to us." He smiled.

I turned around to the other table and saw Dani staring at me, immediately she looked somewhere else, blushing.

"I think she likes you." Matt said. I grinned and turned to him.

"How can you tell?" I questioned. Matt chuckled.

"I know her well; she's a good friend. When she likes a guy, she blushes. And she blushed, did she?" I nodded. "There you have it. You should ask her out."

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"She is still looking at you, Kendall. Ask her out and don't be a chicken." Gabe whispered while leaning close to his food and taking a strawberry and eating it.

"I already told you I'm nervous!" I turned my head slightly to see Charlie eyeing me again. I rapidly turned my head, blushing. I heard chuckling on the other table and told Gabe to check out.

"They are just laughing! Calm down!" He rolled his eyes. I hit the table and filling myself with courage, stood up. The other people in our table stopped talking and looked at me. I raised my fist and said.

"I'm gonna ask her out!" They smiled as I turned round and made my way to Charlie's table. I stood in front of her and then she noticed me, stood up and glared at me.

"Charlie." I sighed.

"Kendall." She said nervously.

"Umm… Would y-you go-go out with… m-me o-on a d-date?" I stammered. She gasped for a second and turned around to her friends who nodded anxiously at her.

"Yes!" She said and hugged me tightly as I smelled her perfume (she smelled like peaches) and hugged her also. I heard clapping from behind me, but at that time I didn't care.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I need to find a way to make James _mine._ He's already talking to that bitch. How can he like her?!

"Quick, Ali. I need help. How can I make James only mine? How can I take him away from _her?_"

"Easy, sleep with him. Lure him into you." How couldn't I realize it?

"But, how to keep him away from her?" Ali though while eating her fruit salad. After swallowing she got her idea.

"Make him hate her. Convince him that you are better than her in any way possible. And most importantly, make him think that she's the bad one. _Lie."_ She suggested.

This is going to be _fun._


End file.
